Amour naissant
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Alors que la guerre contre les Zentradiens se poursuit deux soldats se déclarent enfin leur amour. Non Yaoi.
1. Partie 1

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Macross

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : Romance

Pour tous les frustrés qui ne supportaient pas de voir Minmei coller Rick Hunter ;p

Avant toutes choses sachez qu'il s'agit ici d'une très, très vieille fic !! (Elle date de 8/10 ans je dirais '') D'une époque donc, où je pensais réellement être la seule folle en France à m'écrire des histoires sur les séries que je regardais et dont les intrigues m'exaspéraient car ne correspondant pas à mes attentes

Bref soyez indulgent - TRES TRES indulgent car c'est pas très developpé, interessant et super bien écris (j'avoue avoir honte avec du recul de la piètre qualité de mes histoires hetero T-T) Moralité, si vous lisez faites-le en connaissance de cause

**Une vie quotidienne 1**

**- Amour naissant -**

**Partie 1**

Hikari (1) venait de terminer une mission de nuit éprouvante. Pourtant, à peine avait-il mis pied à terre qu'on l'informa que le capitaine Hayese souhaitait le voir au plus vite.

Quelle femme pénible, comme si elle ne pouvait pas attendre la première heure le lendemain matin pour obtenir son rapport. Il n'avait que quelques heures de repos avant de devoir reprendre une journée entière de missions de surveillance et le capitaine prenait un malin plaisir à réduire un plus encore cette courte pause.

Agacé de toujours devoir lui rendre des comptes, le jeune lieutenant abandonna ses compagnons d'arme pour se rendre sans plus attendre dans la salle de commandement. Quand il y entra, il ne s'aperçu pas que son amie s'y trouvait seule, l'attendant avec inquiétude. Leurs manœuvres risquées leurs avaient fait frôler la mort à de nombreuses reprises. Alors dans un acte inconscient, Misa avait fait appeler le garçon pour s'assurer en personne qu'il était bien sain et sauf.

Le voyant enfin entrer, un sourire de joie recouvrit le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était si heureuse de le voir face à elle. Malheureusement, Hikari, lui, n'entrevit pas cet instant de bonheur éphémère. Epuisé, il ne souhaitait qu'écourter cet entretient pour repartir dans la zone de repos réservée aux pilotes. Si seulement, il avait pu éviter cet énième affrontement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Misa ?

- Ne soyez pas si familier lieutenant.

- Pardonnez-moi Capitaine Hayese ! Lieutenant Ichijo au rapport.

S'en voulant d'avoir réagit aussi violement, Misa voulu rattraper son erreur mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ca irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas fait appel !

- Je… Vous pouvez disposer lieutenant !

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Hikari sortit plus en colère que jamais d'avoir du se déplacer pour rien. Cette femme allait le rendre fou avec sa discipline à la noix !

---

_16 heures plus tard_

Protégée par son parapluie d'un véritable déluge, Claudia La Salle se dirigeait vers la maison du capitaine Hayase pour discuter avec cette dernière. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que ses relations avec Hikari Ichijo n'étaient pas au beau fixe et cette situation la minait au plus haut point. Au cours de la nuit passée, son amie semblait s'être à nouveau mit en froid avec son lieutenant. A croire qu'ils étaient incapables de se parler sans que cela ne finisse en une dispute. Devant ce constat, Claudia pensait qu'aller discuter avec elle pour partager son fameux thé à la menthe lui remonterait un peu le moral.

Quand elle approcha enfin de la maison, la jeune femme aperçue une silhouette fine postée devant la porte. Trempé, le lieutenant Ichijo y était à l'évidence en stationnement depuis un bon moment.

- Salut Hikari. Elle n'est pas l ?

- Non. Elle a du s'absenter. A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas m'ouvrir.

- Que vous êtes-t-il encore arrivé, cette fois-ci ?

- Rien de bien nouveau.

- Quand comprendras-tu que si tout va de travers entre vous deux, c'est parce que vous ne communiquez jamais à cœur ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Allons Hikari. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle meurt d'amour pour toi et qu'elle n'arrive jamais à te le dire ?

- Je n'y crois pas. Misa ne peut pas …… Soyons réaliste, il suffit de voir comment elle me parle !

- Rend-toi à l'évidence. Nous le savons tous ici. La seule question est de savoir si toi aussi tu l'aimes ou si tu lui préfères la jolie Minmei.

- Je…

Déstabilisé par les paroles de Claudia, Hikari n'accepta pas d'en entendre d'avantage. Sans plus attendre, il partit précipitamment.

- Non Hikari ! Ne pars pas comme ça. Attends !!!

Trop tard. Le jeune homme était déjà loin.

Il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. Il ne pouvait croire que cet acharnement du capitaine sur sa personne soit depuis si longtemps motivé par autre chose que de la haine à son égard. L'idée était pourtant si tentante, si optimiste. Si merveilleuse aussi.

---

De son coté, Misa Hayese s'était aussi rendue à la demeure de son plus intrépide lieutenant. Cela faisait pourtant déjà de nombreux jours qu'elle s'était résolue à ne plus rien attendre de sa part et à tenter de l'oublier. Son seul espoir était de sauvegarder l'amitié qu'ils avaient toujours partagée malgré leurs relations sans cesse conflictuelles.

Malheureusement, elle était tombée sur une porte close. S'étant auparavant assurée qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle mission ce soir-là, Hikari devait se trouver avec des amis. Ses compagnons de combat très certainement.

Restant devant la porte, Misa se mit à réfléchir perdant ainsi la notion du temps. Elle ne sentait même pas la pluie battante tomber sur son corps gelé. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, elle décida de repartir. Mais au bout de trois pas, elle le vit face à elle.

- Hikari ?

- Misa.

Ne s'attendant pas à découvrir l'objet de leur réflexion face à eux, les deux jeunes gens restèrent de longues minutes immobiles, face à face, inéluctablement mouillés jusqu'aux os par cette pluie incessante. Leurs regards entretenaient une lueur pleine de tristesse et de désespoir. La sensation d'avoir tout gâché et tout perdu aussi.

Misa fut finalement la première à avancer de quelques pas supplémentaires.

- Hikari. Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses concernant ma conduite de ce matin et t'assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. J'espère que tu accepteras de me pardonner.

N'attendant pas de réponse, la capitaine se remit aussitôt en marche, prenant garde de conserver son regard baissé de peur de découvrir du rejet et plus de colère encore dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle était finalement sur le point de le dépasser, pensant avoir perdue toute chance de se réconcilier, quand il la retient en plaçant son bras devant elle en guise d'obstacle.

- Misa attend !

Trop surprise pour réagir, elle s'arrêta.

- Je… Quelqu'un m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais … Qu'il était possible que tu ais des sentiments à mon égard. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir sur mes propres sentiments et …

- Hikari, non. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Se retournant vers lui, Misaki lui confirma d'un signe qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre la vérité. Celle-ci lui ferait encore plus mal que ses propres doutes.

- Je suis désolé Misa, mais je ne peux plus me taire. Ca fait déjà trop longtemps que j'aurais du te le dire. Je… je t'ai aim

Sur ces mots, le lieutenant détourna son regard. A son sens, se battre contre les zentradien nécessitait amplement moins de courage que de dévoiler ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aimait.

- Quoi ?

Ne se laissant pas stopper par le regard surpris de sa capitaine, Hikari poursuivit.

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie Misa. J'en ai pris conscience, il n'y a pas si longtemps et depuis je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Son aveu terminé, débité à la vitesse de l'éclair zébrant au même instant le ciel, Hikari releva enfin ses yeux pour voir le visage de l'être aimé, abaissé et en pleures.

- Pardonnes-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- Oh non Hikari. Au contraire. C'est si merveilleux que je dois rêver.

N'en pouvant plus, Misa se laissa aller dans les bras de son cadet.

- Je t'aime tant.

Enfin rassuré par la réponse de la jeune femme à sa déclaration, Hikari n'en serra que plus ses bras autour du corps fin et glacé. La pluie, ne cessait toujours pas de tomber sur ce couple enlacé qui découvrait avec dépit qu'ils s'étaient fait tant de mal par leur silence.

- Ce qui nous arrive est trop idiot. J'aimerais tant rattraper le temps perdu. Si tu veux toujours de moi bien sur ?

Croisant son regard à celui d'Hikari, Misa lui confirma son désir d'essayer, non sans glisser le dos de sa main sur la joue pale du pilote. Plus petite de nombreux centimètres, la jeune femme avait du mal à croire que cet instant puisse être réel.

- Nous le rattraperons, je te le promets.

- Alors ne pars pas Misa. Reste avec moi

Epuisé par ces deux derniers jours de missions intensives, Hikari reposa son visage fatigué sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui n'en caressait que plus sa nuque tendue.

- Non Hikari, je ne pars pas.

Incitant le jeune homme à relever une fois encore son visage, elle frôla ses lèvres des siennes ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait même pas pris conscience de les avoir fermé. Attisé par le goût fruité qu'il n'eut pas le temps de goûter, Hikari reprit alors avec possession les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme, partageant enfin un vrai baiser. Les deux silhouettes habillées de blanc restèrent ainsi cote à cote avant que l'une d'elle n'attire la seconde pour se mettre enfin à l'abri.

Tenant la main de sa compagne, Hikari l'entraîna enfin vers sa maison. A croire qu'il venait seulement à l'instant de s'apercevoir de la présence de la pluie. Ouvrant assez vite sa porte, le lieutenant fit passer Misa avant lui, afin de refermer derrière eux. Enfin au sec, ils prirent conscience qu'ils étaient plus que trempés.

- Tu dois être gelée Misa. Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Il allait s'éloigner à la recherche d'une serviette et de vêtements de rechange quand il sentit son poignet bloqué.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Lieutenant.

- Quoi ?

- On peut très bien se réchauffer mutuellement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Misa s'approcha jusqu'à effleurer le corps tendu du garçon. Plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres.

D'abord surpris par son attitude quelque peu prédatrice, Hikari finit très vite par succomber et prendre la jeune femme par la taille pour accoler, non sans convoitise, leurs deux bassins. La garder au plus proche pour mieux ressentir chaque courbe de son corps pressé contre le sien.

Il fallait bien l'avouer. Depuis toutes ces années où il n'avait cessé de désirer son capitaine, aucun attrait pour toute autre femme ne l'avait réellement atteint. Minmei était adorable avec lui, mais elle n'avait que 16 ans et l'insouciance d'une adolescente de son age. Par conséquent, du haut de ses 19 ans, Hikari se sentait plus qu'inexpérimenté, question relations humaines. Raison pour laquelle, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Misa étant plus âgée que lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses expériences à elle étaient on ne peut plus riches. Bien qu'un peu honteux de ce constat, il ne l'entraîna pas moins vers sa chambre. Plus que jamais, il désirait découvrir l'amour dans les bras de la jeune femme.

A suivre…

(1) Alors pour ceux qui auraient un trou de mémoire, vous pouvez en savoir plus sur les personnages de Macross/Robotech en vous rendant sur ce site : http:stephmo11.free.fr/MacrossRobotech-Index.htm

Pour rappel rapide, voici les noms français (dans la série) associés aux noms japonais (dans le film) auquel j'ajoute leur grade dans ma fic :

- Rich Hunter Hikari Ichijo (lieutenant) - 19 ans

- Lisa Hayes Misaki Hayaze (capitaine) - 24 ans

- Minmei Lynn (civil) - 16 ans

- Claudia La salle (contrôleur de bord) - 24 ans

- Bruno J. Gloval (commandant du SDF1) - 52 ans

**mimi**** yuy**


	2. Partie 2

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Macross

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : Romance

On poursuit le massacre lol

**Une vie quotidienne 1**

**- Amour naissant -**

**Partie 2**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Hikari ouvrit ses yeux. Ce matin il pouvait le dire, il était heureux, bien dans son corps et dans sa tête. La nuit passée avait été merveilleuse. Non seulement Misaki avait avoué l'aimer autant que lui tenait à la jeune femme. Mais ils avaient fait l'amour à de nombreuses reprises, lui faisant découvrir les vertiges de la passion. Enseveli sous une couette chaude, il prit doucement conscience qu'il était à présent seul dans le lit.

Soupirant d'aise, le jeune pilote s'étira paresseusement avant de rassembler finalement assez de courage pour se lever enfin. Se dirigeant au mode automatique vers la cuisine, il y découvrit celle qu'il craignait être partie au petit matin.

Habillé d'une de ses chemises blanches d'officier, la jeune femme chantonnait tout en préparant un repas plus qu'imposant. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour poser un plat sur la table, elle l'aperçu adossé à la porte.

- Tu étais l ?

Gênée de sa tenue quelques peu inhabituelle, Misa eut le réflexe d'abaisser au maximum les pans du vêtement pour camoufler ses jambes fines.

- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que tu avais une si jolie voix.

- Je... Je te remercie.

Amusé de la voir rougir pour si peu après ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Hikari s'approcha de sa compagne pour lui quémander un tendre baiser.

- Si tu veux mon avis, cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi.

- Je n'avais rien à mettre en dehors de l'uniforme. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Toujours aussi étrangement intimidée, Misaki resserra ses bras devant sa poitrine dans un instinct de protection tandis qu'une main de son amant se perdait dans ses mèches de cheveux entourant son visage encore rougi par le plaisir.

- Quelle question ? Bien sur que non….. Tu es si belle, si parfaite, si douce

Ajoutant à chaque mot un léger baiser sur le cou dénudé de sa compagne, Hikari se sentit doucement repoussé vers une chaise.

- Si tu t'assois et goûtes à ma cuisine, tu vas peut-être me trouver soudain moins agréable à vivre.

Riant de sa remarque, le jeune homme s'exécuta comme à son désir mais l'attrapa par la taille dans un même mouvement.

- Hikari !!

Forçant ainsi la jeune femme à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je meurs de faim Misa. Mais j'ai une préférence pour les desserts.

Embrassant délicatement les lèvres au travers le sourire qui les imprégnaient tous deux, Hikari finit par observer ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Dis-moi. Tu prévois toujours autant pour le petit déjeun ?

- Tu as dormi plus que tu ne le crois. L'heure du déjeuner est déjà bien avancé.

Surpris de l'information, Hikari regarda successivement la table et sa compagne qui l'observait avec tendresse.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé dans ce cas ? Je devrais déjà me trouver à la base !

- Décidément lieutenant, votre esprit vous joue des tours. Tu n'es pas de service avant ce soir.

- ha.

Le découvrant totalement perdu, Misa fut prise d'inquiétude. Alors doucement, elle déposa le dos de sa main sur son front pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il était si anormalement pâle.

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Le ressentant dans tout son corps, Hikari se laissa aller dans les bras de Misa. Reposant sa tête contre elle, il ferma les yeux de bien être, suite aux douces caresses des mains délicates dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Tu viens à peine de te réveiller.

- J'ai juste un peu de sommeil en retard. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter

Voulant volontairement changer de sujet, le jeune homme prit sur lui pour se redresser et retrouver un visage souriant et ouvert. Avisant tous ces petits plats si joliment présentés, il retrouva une partie de son énergie.

- Dis-moi. Tout cela m'a l'air délicieux.

- Attend donc d'y avoir goûté avant de dire ça.

---

Le repas terminé, non sans partage de nourriture, Hikari se laissa partir en arrière pour s'étendre avec nonchalance.

- Je me suis régalé Misa. C'était un vrai festin.

- Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé de faire la cuisine. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plut.

Aussitôt dit, la jeune femme se leva pour le prendre par la main.

- Viens.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Ici.

Ignorant la voix douce et pleine de sous-entendus de son lieutenant, Misa le conduisit jusque dans son salon pour le pousser dans un large fauteuil.

- Fais-moi plaisir et reposes-toi Hikari.

- Mais…

- Tes yeux se ferment de fatigue alors ne discute pas avec moi.

- Je dois bientôt partir.

- Je te promets de te réveiller bien avant. Alors ne discute plus. C'est un ordre Lieutenant.

- Bien mon capitaine.

D'humeur câline, Misa lui octroya toutefois un doux baiser qui l'enfonça un peu plus encore dans le moelleux des coussins avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne. Quand la jeune femme fut de retour deux minutes plus tard pour lui proposer une petite couverture, elle fut stupéfaite de le trouver : pied reposant sur la table basse et déjà profondément endormi. Mais comment en être surprise quand le garçon avait piloté plus de 30 heures au cours des deux derniers jours. Le recouvrant tout doucement, elle le laissa pour faire un peu de ménage.

Pour la plus grande gêne du pilote à son arrivée, elle avait constaté plus que du désordre au sein de sa maison. Difficile d'être soldat et homme d'intérieur.

Sa tache terminée, Misa se rhabilla convenablement avant de s'asseoir à son tour quelques instants. Elle s'assoupie finalement une petite heure quand un cri la réveilla en sursaut. Comme au cours de la nuit, Hikari semblait subitement la proie d'une vive douleur. Inquiète, elle s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses cotés pour le réveiller en douceur.

- Hikari. Hikari…

Sortant de ses songes, le jeune homme eut pour réflexe de se tenir la tempe. Il avait mal à la tête.

- Ca va ?

- hum.

Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ce point, Hikari se releva subitement.

Laissant la jeune femme à terre, il resta, dos tourné, pour lui répondre.

- Simple migraine.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre ton service ce soir.

- C'est déjà passé Misa. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Lasse de devoir lui répondre sur ce point, le pilote partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et se préparer.

- Hikari. Depuis combien de temps, ressens-tu ces maux de tête ?

- Quelques jours. Peut-être une semaine.

Misa, restée adossée près de la porte d'entrée, attendit de ne plus entendre l'eau couler pour parler à nouveau

- Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment les faire cesser.

- Ce n'est pas en m'hurlant dessus que tu vas m'aider à les faire passer.

Sortant en uniforme réglementaire, Hikari passa devant sa chef à la recherche de sa ceinture.

- Pardonnes-moi. Je ne voulais pas.

Regrettant que leur conversation tourne à nouveau en dispute, Misa allait chercher son sac pour partir afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait mis la main sur celui-ci, Hikari la stoppa. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille, il la serra contre lui, lui murmurant ses excuses à son oreille.

- Misa, attend. Tu as raison. Je te promet d'aller voir quelqu'un dés demain.

- Merci.

Reposant sa tête contre le torse ferme du jeune homme, ils profitèrent quelques instants de cette douce étreinte. Après quoi, il était malheureusement plus que temps qu'ils partent tous deux rejoindre leur poste.

Sortant de la petite maison, ils hélèrent un taxi, direction la base militaire.

Finalement arrivés à bon port, le couples du se séparer aux abord d'un couloir.

- Fait bien attention à toi Hikari

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les héros.

- Peut-être mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Détournant son visage inquiet, Hikari l'incita à lui faire face à nouveau pour partager un dernier baiser. Tout doux, juste l'effleurement de leurs lèvres.

- Je serais prudent, je te le promets. Trop envie de renouveler ce que nous avons fait la nuit passée.

Amusée, Misaki en profita pour lui murmurer tout ce qu'elle lui promettait s'il faisait preuve de prudence, comme elle le lui demandait.

Un dernier baiser et ils durent se quitter.

- A tout de suite à la radio.

- Oui, à tout de suite.

A suivre

Pas génial mais bon, c'est pas ma faute si à moi, cette fic rappelle des milliers de souvenirs tous bienheureux ''

**mimi**** yuy**


	3. Partie 3

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Macross

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : Romance

Si y'a encore des lecteurs, merci et félicitation. Voici la fin de cette histoire

**Une vie quotidienne 1**

**- Amour naissant -**

**Partie 3**

Alors que Misaki observait le couloir à présent vide, sa grande amie Claudia lui déposa gentiment une main sur l'épaule.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là à fixer ce couloir ? Laisses-moi deviner. Il s'agit encore d'Hikari ? Je ne supporte plus ce garçon. Il a beau être gentil avec moi, je n'accepte plus qu'il te fasse autant souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois pour une fois.

- Alors vas-y, raconte !!!

Poussant Misa à la suivre en direction de leur poste de contrôle, Claudia attendit patiemment les confidences.

- Je suis allée le voir hier soir pour m'excuser de mon attitude de la dernière fois.

- Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas vu. Je l'ai trouvé devant chez toi et nous avons discuté quelques minutes.

- Si. Nous, nous sommes croisés alors que je repartais et qu'il rentrait chez lui.

- Et alors ? Comment a-t-il réagit à tes excuses ?

- Il… Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… ?

- IL A QUOI !!!!!!!!!!

Reprenant une discussion plus silencieuse aux vues des regards qui les dévisagèrent après ce coup d'éclat, Claudia n'en laissa pas moins paraître sa surprise.

- Mais c'est merveilleux Misa. Je suis si contente pour toi !

- Nous te devons beaucoup Claudia. Sans toi, rien ne serait jamais arrivé. Hikari m'a fait comprendre que les quelques mots que vous avez échangés hier y sont pour beaucoup.

- Ne dit pas ça. Ca vous aurait juste pris un peu plus de temps c'est tout.

- hm.

- Mais dis-moi. Si je t'ai trouvé devant le couloir des pilotes. C'est parce que vous êtes venus ensembles non ?

- Et bien… oui.

Quelques peu gênée d'arrivé à cette question, Misa fit en sorte d'occuper ses mains en ventilant de nombreux dossiers, Claudia scotchée à ses talons.

- Disons que depuis hier, nous ne nous sommes pas quitté.

- Tu veux dire que tu es resté chez lui toute la nuit ?

- Heu… oui.

Le rouge aux joues, Misa priait à présent, pour que Claudia ne pousse pas plus en avant son interrogatoire.

- Et ben. Si ca ce n'est pas une affaire qui marche. Et alors !! Comment c'était ?

- Heu.. ca me gêne de te dire ce genre de détail.

- Aller Misa. Soit sympa. Juste quelques mots. Il est doué notre pilote ?

- Je…

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me cacher ce genre de chose quand même ? A moi ta meilleure amie !

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir.

- Aller….

Devant les yeux emplis d'impatience, Misaki avoua dans un souffle que oui, il était plus que doué. Et oui, il l'avait donc bien fait « grimper aux rideaux », pour utiliser l'expression quelque peu ringarde de son amie.

----

Du coté des entrepôts, l'atmosphère n'était pas moins curieuse.

Observant de loin leur lieutenant, chef de section, Myriam entraîna son époux à l'écart pour l'inciter à aller parler avec lui.

- Tu devrais aller voir Hikari. Je le trouve changé. Je suis sur qu'il a des choses à te raconter

- Chang ?

- Fais moi confiance et vas-y.

Quelque peu poussé en dehors de sa volonté, Maximilien approcha finalement son vieil ami.

- Tout va bien Hikari ?

- Bien sur. Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question ?

S'asseyant à ses cotés sur une caisse de munition, Max dévoila aussitôt l'origine de sa mission secrète.

- Pour tout te dire, c'est Myriam qui m'envoie.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Pour utiliser ses mots, elle est persuadée que tu as quelque chose de changée et moi je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec le capitaine Hayase.

- Décidément, vous faites la paire vous deux.

- J'en déduis que nous avons vu juste ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fini par lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard.

- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

- Il se trouve qu'elle ressentait les mêmes pour ma personne.

- Mais c'est merveilleux. JE n'en reviens pas que vous ayez réussi si vite. Plus d'un vont perdre leurs paris.

- J'ai la pénible sensation que tout Macross suit notre histoire comme un roman fleuve.

- C'est que tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

- Merveilleux. Je me demande qui seront vos prochaines victimes.

- Aucune inquiétude, vous rester nos favoris sur ce terrain.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le cours de leur discussion, Maximilien assista attendri au regard égaré de son ami. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était très loin à cet instant. Ainsi perdu dans ses rêves amoureux, il émanait de lui un sentiment d'apaisement qui faisait du bien.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas que parlé hier soir.

- Quoi ?

Amusé par son retour brutal, Max ressenti l'envie de le taquiner un peu.

- Ne joue pas les timides avec moi Hikari. Racontes-moi tous les détails !

- Max !!! Tu oublies que tu es un homme mari !

- Justement. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne risque pas de le répéter à quiconque.

- Sauf ta femme.

- Mais non…

Désabusé par cette curiosité malsaine, Hikari prit tout de même le temps de se confier un peu. Sans rentrer dans les détails de sa toute nouvelle relation, il était heureux d'en parler à quelqu'un. De quelques années son aîné, Max pourrait sans doute lui être de bons conseils.

---

La guerre n'étant en rien terminée, vint finalement l'appel aux troupes. Comme chaque nuit, l'ennemi tentait d'innombrables approches pour détruire les infrastructures militaires et civiles.

Les combats durèrent ainsi la nuit entière. Alors qu'ils prenaient fin, l'escadrille rentra enfin à la base.

Restée très attentive aux moindres déplacements des chasseurs, la capitaine Hayase laissa exprimer son inquiétude.

- Lieutenant Ichijo que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous ne suivez pas les coordonnées habituelles. Avez-vous des problèmes avec votre Variteck ?

Devant le silence radio obtenue pour toute réponse, Misa chercha Claudia des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi ne me répond-t-il pas depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Il ne t'entend peut-être pas.

Trouvant l'idée crédible, la jeune femme lança une analyse via l'ordinateur central tout en joignant le second de l'escadrille.

- Maximilien, as-tu eu une liaison vocale avec Hikari ?

- Pas depuis l'attaque finale Misa. Et je commence à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de voler aussi mal.

- Hikari. Si tu m'entends répond-nous !!!!

Toujours aucune réponse.

Misa ne doutait plus qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Calmes-toi Misa. Si sa radio est en panne, il est normal que ni toi, ni Max ne puissiez le joindre.

- Je n'y crois pas. L'analyse de l'ordinateur nous indique qu'il nous reçoit parfaitement.

Malgré tout, le Varitech tant observé, arriva à bon port.

- Ecoute, il vient juste de rentrer. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même.

- Mais…

- Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici a te ronger les sangs alors fonce. Je prends ta place.

Hésitant encore, gênée de son propre manque de sang-froid, Misa fut éjectée de son siège par son amie.

- Aller !!! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Merci Claudia.

N'attendant pas d'avantage, la jeune femme fonça dans les couloirs, pour se diriger vers le hangar. Elle rejoignait enfin le terrain d'appontage de l'escadrille Vermeil quand elle le vit sortir de son Variteck. Debout face à elle, ses yeux dans le vague, Hikari portait son casque à la main. Soulagée de le voir en un seul morceaux, Misa pu enfin lui demander des comptes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de couper le contact ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude.

- Excuses-moi. Je ne le referais plus.

- J'espère bien.

La capitaine voulait s'énerver contre lui, comme elle le faisait si souvent depuis qu'ils travaillaient dans la même section. Mais elle prit subitement conscience de son attitude quelque peu étrange. Il semblait ne pas conserver son équilibre, prêt à s'écrouler à tout instant. En effet, un seul pas fait dans sa direction, suffit pour le faire chanceler dangereusement. Et puis soudain, il lâcha tout. Son casque rebondissant sur le sol en béton, le jeune homme s'écroula à terre, se soutenant la tête en proie à de violentes douleurs.

- Hikari !

Se précipitant vers le pilote, Misa tenta de l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as été touch ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la capitaine se tourna vers le mécanicien venu faire le bilan de l'appareil. Celui-ci comprenant sa question muette, il l'assura du contraire tout aussitôt.

- Son Variteck n'a rien capitaine. A peine les dommages habituels sur la carrosserie. Impossible que cela ait pu le blesser !

Voyant que l'état de son compagnon ne cessait d'empirer, Misa l'incita à s'asseoir sur le sol.

- Que quelqu'un aille chercher du secours vite !!!

- Je les ai déjà appelé.

En effet, dés les premiers signes de faiblesse de son ami, Maximilien était parti au pas de course utiliser le téléphone du hangar pour faire venir une équipe médicale. S'approchant avec Myriam, celle-ci tenta à son tour de comprendre l'origine du mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne sais pas Myriam. Il souffre de maux de tête mais rien ne semble les expliquer.

Semblant avoir une idée, la jeune zentradienne s'approcha de son lieutenant pour lui arracher avec force les mains qu'il maintenant collé à ses oreilles.

- Hikari arrête ! Tu ne dois pas lutter contre la douleur. Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Quoi ?!!

- Calmes-toi Misa. Je penses savoir ce qu'il a. Alors écoute-moi Hikari.

Tentant d'occulter sa crainte de voir la douleur s'accroître, Hikari accepta de suivre les conseils de son amie.

Sentant la main fraîche de Myriam sur son front, cette dernière le poussa à fermer les yeux, tandis qu'il reposait de tout son poids contre le corps accueillant de Misaki. Le souffle court, il oublia la panique pour se laisser aller à leurs soins, en quête de réconfort. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il semblait s'être tout simplement endormi.

- Comment as-tu fait ça Myriam ? Tu sais d'où proviennent ses troubles ?

- Désolé. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il s'agit seulement d'une tactique de relaxation utilisée chez nous pour faire passer la douleur

- Elle est assez efficace, je t'en remercie

Tous surpris d'entendre Hikari, ils se tournèrent vers celui-ci. Couché par terre, sa tête reposait à présent sur les genoux de Misa. N'appréciant pas d'être ainsi en position de faiblesse, le jeune homme tenta de se relever mais aussitôt la douleur fut à nouveau présente. Sa violence était finalement si imposante qu'il n'aperçu pas l'équipe médicale s'approcher et lui infiltrer une puissante substance narcotique. En un instant, il perdit tout simplement connaissance.

Sans plus attendre, le médecin le fit transporter en urgence à l'hôpital militaire.

On diagnostiqua assez vite une maladie rare du à un problème de pression. Après analyse de son équipement, il fut prouvé que sa combinaison comportait un défaut, l'isolant mal quand il montait trop haut en altitude. Le manque d'oxygène à répétition depuis des mois avait finalement provoqué des migraines à répétition, la dernière mission ayant finalement été celle de trop.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine. Nous savons comment soigner ce genre de troubles. Il ira mieux dés demain.

- Merci docteur.

Claudia attendant aux cotés de Misa fut tout autant soulagée que la jeune femme. Elle avait à l'esprit le souvenir douloureux de la disparition de Roy Folker.

- Tu vois Misa. Ca n'était pas aussi grave qu'on pouvait l'imaginer.

- Oui.

- Maintenant que tu es rassurée, tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu ou c'est toi qui vas finir par tomber malade.

- Je vais aller le voir avant.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais promet moi d'aller vite te coucher après.

- Je te le promets maman.

- Bien alors je te laisse

- Encore merci

- Ce n'est rien voyons.

Laissant Claudia dans le couloir, Misa entra sans un bruit dans la petite chambre. Le patient y dormant paisiblement, elle s'installa à son chevet, s'endormant à son tour tout simplement.

Quand Hikari finit par reprendre conscience, il la vit assoupie sur le rebord de son lit. Que lui était-il donc arrivé entre le moment où il se trouvait près de son Variteck et cet instant ? Quelque soit la réponse, il ne trouvait pas normal que la jeune femme se trouve ainsi le dos cassé par sa faute au lieu de se reposer dans son lit. C'est donc non sans scrupules qu'il tenta de la réveiller en douceur, en glissant l'une de ses mains dans ses doux cheveux.

- Misa…

Il ne suffit finalement que d'un contact pour que le visage de sa compagne se soulève, éclairé d'un sourire bien heureux.

- Hikari.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais mieux.

- Viens près de moi.

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait.

Apitoyé par la moue du pilote, Misa s'exécuta en s'allongeant à ses cotés.

- Si tu veux rester ici. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le jeune homme groggy par les médicaments se blottit dans les bras de sa compagne. Fatiguée, celle-ci les recouvrit tous deux d'une seconde couverture avant de s'endormir à son tour.

----

Au matin, Claudia mécontente de ne pas avoir trouvé Misaki chez elle, vint rendre visite au pilote, ne doutant pas qu'elle retrouverait la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle croisa avant tout l'ami d'Hikari.

- Max ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que tu viens voir le grand malade ?

- Comme tu vois.

Entrant tous deux sans un bruit, ils découvrirent aussitôt les deux jeunes gens profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je crois que là, nous serions de trop.

Finalement décidé à les laisser un peu tranquille, ils sortirent sans plus attendre pour refermer sans un bruit la porte. Après quoi, Claudia se permis d'informer le médecin de la présence du capitaine auprès de son homme. Ajoutant qu'il serait bien que personne ne les dérange avant quelques heures. L'homme étant un ami de la jeune femme, ce fut sans aucune difficulté qu'il accéda à sa demande.

Ceci fait, Claudia prit sous son bras celui du pilote Jimas.

- J'aimerais te parler Max.

- Bien sur.

- Dis-moi. Hikari vous a-t-ils parlé de sa liaison avec le capitaine Hayase ?

- Plus ou moins, oui.

Alors subitement illuminée d'un sourire machiavélique, Claudia entreprit de poser LA question qui l'intéressait le plus.

- Voilà. J'aimerais savoir quel à été son impression sur leur première nuit.

Maximilien subitement des plus complices, s'enquit tout aussitôt de répondre à la demande, non sans afficher une réticence de principe.

- Hikari me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'en ai parlé… mais…

Après quelques minutes de confidences, un rire franc fut entendu dans tout l'hôpital.

Fin.

Oui, je sais l'histoire est plus que nulle. Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai du la lire un bon millier de fois en son temps '' Et accrochez-vous, y'en a encore deux aussi pourries que je compte bien réécrire ;p

Je sais que ca n'intéresse personne mais bon, tant qu'à moi ca fait, pourquoi ne pas les publier (au pire on me dira que c'est nul, ce que je sais déjà, alors ...;p)

mimi yuy


End file.
